Joy Ride
by Major144
Summary: The Machine Empire is gone. Zed and his forces return to the moon and do nothing. Rito and Goldar get board and do a bunch of crazy things. They then invite Elgar over to help them throw a party. Things go crazy when they decide to take Serpentera for a joy ride.
1. Chapter 1 Board

Joy Ride  
Chapter 1 Board  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

It was a dark night on the moon. In the palace of Lord Zed Rito and Goldar were board. Things had gotten incredibly boring around the base. Several montes earlier Zed and his forces had to flee the base from the Machine Empire and go into hiding. The powers had defeated the Machine Empire and Zed and his forces moved back into the base. Zed had said that they would go back to invading Earth soon, but they had done nothing yet. At first Rito and Goldar were thrilled, but they soon got board with doing nothing. They asked Zed permission to go to Earth, but he refused saying that going to Earth would endanger all future plans for conquest. Rito and Goldar started playing pranks on Zed and their fellow evil minions. When Zed was sleeping they would put a bunch of slime on one of his hands. Goldar pluck a feather from one of his wings and tickle Zed's face. Zed reached up to scratch his face and get slime all over it.  
"Aaaaauuuuu! Goldar! Rito!" Shouted Zed waking his wife Rita up.  
Rito and Goldar burst out laughing. Zed grabbed his staff and started shooting lightning at them. Rito and Goldar fled from the room. They could hear Rita angrily yelling at her husband for waking her and for shooting at Rito and Goldar.

The two of them eventual got board of pranking and started looking for other things to occupy their time. They decided to take a shot at monster making. They went into Finster's workshop and started messing around with his equipment and clay. They decided that they were going to make monsters that resembled and acted like a couple of humans they used to have a good time scaring named Bulk and Skull. Goldar was making the Bulk monster and Rito was making the Skull monster. Soon they had a few mounds of claw molded into a couple of weird shapes. They plopped them into the machine and turned it on. It whirled to life in a matter of minutes two monsters plopped out. Fist the Bulk monster then the Skull monster. The Bulk monster looked like a giant humanoid potato wearing a biker jacket and a bandana. The Skull monster looked like a skeleton wearing a biker jacket, sunglasses, and a bandana on its head. The two new monsters looked at one another then at Rito and Goldar.  
"Aaaaaauuuuu! Monsters!" They screamed in unison as they turned and ran right into a wall and fell to the ground.  
Rito and Goldar laughed! This sure did bring back memories! Just then Finster came back into the workshop. He looked at Rito, Goldar, and the two new monsters.  
"Get out of my workshop you vandals!" He shouted as he picked up a broom and chased the four of them out of the workshop.  
Rito and Goldar enjoyed the company of their two new companions. They enjoyed ordering them around and making them serve them drinks and fan them. They soon grew board of this. They decided to send out holographic job applications to other villains seeing if there were any job openings for new minions. There were none. They were back to being board. Then one day Rito came up with an idea.  
"Let's throw a party! Lets invite some other villains to party with! That will brighten the mood around here!" He said.  
"We really don't know that many villains. Some of them are our enemies." Said Goldar.  
"I know a crazy guy whose great with parties." Said Rito as he picked up a phone and started dialing.

On a space station a few miles away from the moon. The space pirate Elgar was just lounging around when a nearby phone rang. He picked it up.  
"This is Elgar the excellent speaking." He said.  
"Hey Elgar it's me Rito. You want to come to the moon and help throw a party.  
"You beat ya! I'll be over there soon! Time to get our party on!" Shouted Elgar as he hung up the phone and teleported from the space station.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Party

Joy Ride  
Chapter 2 Party  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Elgar went to Earth to by some pizzas, he then returned to the space station and asked Porto the monster maker to recreate Crash and the Creeps. Porto asked if Elgar was going to use them for an attack on the power rangers.  
"Yes." Fibbed Elgar.  
"Alright then." Said Porto as he went to work on recreating Crash and the Creeps.  
When the they were ready Elgar took the recreated Crash and the Creeps to another room.  
"Ok here's the deal guys. I got some friends on the moon who want to throw a rocking party. You guys to give the greatest performance of your life!" Shouted Elgar.  
"You can count on us! It's time to rock and roll!" Shouted Crash.  
With that said they teleported from the space station and traveled to the moon.

On the moon Rito, Goldar, Bulk, and Skull were setting up a bunch of party decorations and food around the palace. Zed and Rita came walking in.  
"What is all this?!" Shouted Zed.  
"Oh hey Ed things were getting board around here, so were throwing a party!" Said Rito.  
"Is it just you guys?" Asked Rita.  
"Oh no. We invited Elgar to help liven things up." Said Rito.  
"Not Divatox's nephew!" Complained Rita.  
"Oh come on his nothing like his aunt, you'll see." Said Rito.  
Just then Elgar came walking in carrying pizzas, followed by Crash and the Creeps.  
"Hey guys I brought pizza and some entertainment!" Said Elgar as he put the pizzas on a nearby table.  
"Great to see you Elgar!" Said Rito.  
Rito then introduced Elgar to everyone else.  
"This is my sister Rita." Said Rito.  
"Nice to meet you." Said Elgar.  
"Nice to meet you to I guess." Said Rita.  
"This is my brother-in-law Ed." Said Rito.  
"It's Zed!" Complained Zed.  
"My pal Goldar." Said Rito.  
"Welcome to the moon." Said Goldar.  
"And these two guys we call are Bulk and Skull." Said Rito.  
Elgar study the two monsters.  
"These two look like a couple of humans I know with the same names." Said Elgar.  
"Yeah me and Goldar made them to resemble and act like those guys." Said Rito.  
"Let's get this party started!" Shouted Elgar as he motioned Crash and the Creeps to get onto a nearby stage and start playing.  
The party was in full swing. The place was packed with Putties, Tenga Warriors, and monsters. There were dance offs, limbo tournaments, and a whole lot of crazy party games. Everyone was having a good time, even Zed and Rita's mood seemed to lighten up with the party. Rito, Goldar, Bulk, Skull and Elgar were dancing away. After a couple hours the party started to die down. Elgar came up with a crazy idea to bring new life into the party.  
"You guys got any vehicles or zord we can go joy riding in?" He asked Rito and Goldar.  
"We'll there is Serpentera, but I don't think Zed will let us take it out for a joy ride." Said Goldar.  
Elgar looked at Rito.  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking it. You guys are family anyway." Said Elgar.  
"You got a point. I'm sure it will be fine as long as we don't do anything to crazy with it." Said Rito.  
"It'll be fine I've been the copilot for years. How hard can it possible be to pilot it?" Said Goldar.  
"That's the spirt! I'll help I've piloted some zords this shouldn't be to hard." Said Elgar.  
"Alright joy ride!" Shouted Bulk.  
"Yeah! This is going to be fun!"shouted Skull.  
The five them headed down to where Serpentera was docked laughing and cheering.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble

Joy Ride  
Chapter 3 Trouble  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

The five monsters boarded Serpentera. Goldar jumped into the pilots seat, Elgar jumped into the copilot seat, Rito, Bulk, and Skull found some seats. Goldar and Elgar started flipping switches.  
"Engines on." Said Goldar.  
"Turbines are a go! Lets get riding! All aboard the party zord!" Shouted Elgar.  
The zord took off into space. The partiers felt the zord take off they looked from the balcony and saw it take off. Everyone cheered, well except Zed and Rita. Zed and Rita just stared in shock. He looked around the room. He didn't see Goldar or Rito.  
"Goldar! Rito! Come back here with Serpentera!" He shouted.  
"Did you here something?" Asked Goldar.  
"No." Said Rito.  
"Probably nothing." Said Goldar.  
"Who cares!" Shouted Elgar.  
They cheered and continued with their joy ride. They flew around the moon a couple of times, but soon got board of that. Elgar came up with another idea.  
"Hey let's find some asteroids or something to blow up! That would be cool! It be like make shift fireworks!" He said with excitement.  
"I think there some asteroids nearby. Lets grab a couple take them back to the moon and blow them up!" Said Goldar.  
"Let's do it guys!" Shouted Rito.  
"Yeah!" Shouted Bulk.  
"Yeah!" Shouted Skull.  
They set a course for the asteroids and flew away from the moon.

Elsewhere in space space three massive gear like saucers followed by a small fleet of Quadrafighters were traveling towards the moon. On the command deck of the lead saucer were the robots Klank and Orbus servants of the Royal House of Gadgetry. Life had been rough for them recently. They had watched their master King Mondo had been defeated by the power ranger. Latter they along with rest of the Royal House of Gadgetry had been given a peace offering present from Zed and Rita. The present turned out to be a bomb. The bomb exploded turning them and the Royal House of Gadgetry into pieces. Klank and Orbus managed to pull themselves together and gather some Cogs and rebuild some monsters. They rebuilt Silo and Staroid. They gathered them all into a fleet. They were traveling to the moon to destroy Zed and Rita and avenge the Royal House of Gadgetry. After that they would launch a small invasion on Earth.

They were just flying by some asteroids when they saw something large flying towards in towards them. It was Sepentera! Had Zed some how found out about their attack?  
"Lets hail them on the communicator." Suggested Orbus.  
"Good idea." Said Klank as he turned on the communicator. "Hello. This is Klank and Orbus of the Machine Empire. We are just on a scouting mission nothing more." He said.  
"Hey Machine Empire guys! This is the Serpentera party zord train! What's up?! You guys want to join the the party?!" Shouted Elgar.  
Klank and Orbus stared in confusion.  
"A group of monsters had apparently taken Sepentera out for a joy ride to go party. This was a perfect opportunity to take the powerful zord in the name of the Machine Empire!" Thought Klank with glee.  
He grabbed the communicator.  
"Sure we would love to party, but only a few of us can party right now the rest of us have to go scout. But don't worry will send a some of us to party with you." Said Klank.  
"Awesome!" Shouted Elgar as he he hung up.  
Klank made a call to Staroid who was on another saucer.  
"Staroid we have an important job for. You see Serpentera over there. Well apparently some monsters have taken it out for a joy ride. I've told them that were on a scouting mission and that some of our guys would like to come over to them and party with them. Your job is to go over there and pretend your there to party. When their guard is down I want you and your troops to destroy the monsters and take over Serpentera, then will have some real fire power!" Said Klank.  
"Understood." Said Staroid. "What are the rest of you going to be doing?" He asked.  
"We're going to head towards the moon. Catch up with us when you've completed your assignment." Said Klank.  
"Ok." Said Staroid.  
One of the saucers detached itself from the fleet and started heading towards Serpentera. The rest of the fleet continued towards the moon.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Unwelcome Guest

Joy Ride  
Chapter 4 Unwelcome Guest  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

The saucer made it's way towards the floating Serpentera. The monsters on Serpentera were using some tractor beams to drag some small asteroids towards the zord so they could carry them back to the moon and use them as make shift fireworks.  
"Hey Elgar who were you talking to on the communicator? Was it Ed?" Asked Rito.  
"No it was some guy from the Machine Empire. They were scouting, but there going to send a couple of guys over here to party with us." Said Elgar.  
"Sweat the more the merrier!" Shouted Rito.  
A couple of moments went by until the realization of who was coming to join them hit Rito and Goldar at the same time.  
"The Machine Empire!" They shouted in unison.  
"You know them?" Asked Elgar.  
"Yeah! They hate us!" Shouted Rito  
"Oh no there coming here to destroy us and take Serpentera!" Shouted Goldar.  
"Oh Ed isn't going to like this!" Shouted Rito.  
"Party crashers!" Shouted Elgar.  
"We got to run!" Shouted Bulk!.  
"Abandon party zord!" Shouted Skull.  
"Calm down everyone! We got work together and defend this zord!" Shouted Goldar. "Wait a minute! Where are those other two Machine Empire saucers going?" Asked Goldar.  
Elgar looked at a radar display.  
"I think there heading towards the moon." He said.  
"Oh no! There going to destroy the bases and everyone at the party!" Shouted Goldar.  
"No they'll ruin the party!" Shouted Elgar.  
"We got to save my sis and Ed!" Shouted Rito.  
"What we do?! What we do?!" Shouted Bulk and Skull.  
"Here what were going to do! Me and Rito are going to fend off the attackers, while the rest of you run into the enemy ship and damage it's controls!" Shouted Goldar.  
"Ok!" Everyone shouted.  
The prepared for battle. The big Machine Empire saucer shot out a docking tube towards Serpentera. Staroid leading a bunch of Cogs marched from the saucer towards Serpentera. They stopped the five monster crew stood before them. Rito, Goldar, and Elgar welded swords. Bulk and Skull welded a mop and a bucket they found lying around.  
"Attack!" Shouted Goldar.  
"For the glory of the Machine Empire!" Shouted Staroid.  
The two forces charged forward. Rito locked his blade against Staroid's enormous boomerang. Everyone else charged the Cogs. Goldar slashed a couple of Cogs down but a couple grabbed him from behind. Bulk hit a couple of Cogs. He brought his mop back to hit some more Cogs and ended up hitting one that was approaching him from behind. The Cog fell over and shot out a laser hitting the Cogs holding Goldar. Skull was flinging his bucket around by it's handle. He lost his grip and the bucket went flying and landed right on top of Staroid's head. Staroid stumbled around blindly swing his blade. Elgar who was fighting some cogs nearby by, saw this and stuck his foot out in front of the stumbling robot. Staroid tripped over it and fell to the ground with a thud. Rito quickly jumped on top of the downed enemy.  
"Quick! You guys go destroy the saucers controls!" Shouted Goldar as he charged some Cogs.  
The rest of the group charged forward towards the saucer. Skull quickly picked up a robot leg to use as a makeshift weapon. The three of them charged towards the saucer. They reached the control room. A couple of Cogs looked at the monsters in confusion. The three monster quickly took them out and started smashing the controls with their weapons. The saucer rocked and spurted. The three monsters quickly ran from the control room back towards Serpentera.

Back in the tube the monsters and machines felt the affects of the sputtering saucer. The tube was shaking like crazy. Rito punched the still blinded Staroid and Goldar slashed the last of the Cogs. The two of them quickly ran back towards Serpentera and boarded it and started disconnecting the docking tube. Elgar, Bulk, and Skull finally made it to the tube and saw Serpentera disconnecting. They ran for the departing zord. The zord was already several feet away from the saucer! Elgar pulled out his whip and whipped the end of it at the zord. It wrapped around a part of the zord and started pulling Elgar away. Skull quickly grabbed Elgar's legs and Bulk grabbed his legs. They all went flying out of the tube clinging to the whip and to each others legs for dear life.

Back in the tube Staroid finally managed to get the bucket off his head. He looked around at his destroyed troops and out of control saucer. A series of small explosions reached the saucer's core causing a huge explosion. Staroid could only look in terror as the fiery explosion came racing towards him. He only had time to scream.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He screamed as he was engulfed by the explosion.

Rito and Goldar looked outside at the exploding saucer.  
"Now that's some fireworks!" Shouted Rito as he looked out the window.  
He also spotted Elgar, Bulk, and Skull cling onto a whip and to each other.  
"Oh I better go help!" He shouted as he raced down to where they were at.  
Things weren't looking good for Bulk and Skull. Skull was losing his grip on Elgar!  
"Oh man I'm loosing my grip!" Shouted Skull.  
Rito appeared before them and started pulling the whip inside Serpentera.  
"Hang guys I'm here to save you!" He shouted.  
Skull felt his grip loosening until he finally lost his grip. He and Bulk went flying backwards into space.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu!" They both screamed.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Rito and Elgar.  
The two monster watched as Bulk and Skull flew away and disappeared into space. The two of them sadly made their way back to the cockpit, where they told Goldar the sad news. The three of them bowed their heads in silence.  
"Come on guys we have a base and a party to save!" Shouted Goldar.  
This lifted Rito and Elgar's sprits a little. They set a course for the moon.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Fireworks

Joy Ride  
Chapter 5 Fireworks  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

On the moon the party was still going strong. Everybody was partying except Zed. He was still furious about the monsters taking Serpentera for a joy ride. There was nothing he could do about it. There was no means that Zed could use to pursue Serpentera. He just had to wait for the monsters to come back with the zord. He heard some shouting coming from the dance floor. All the monsters had stopped dancing and were looking up into space at a bunch of approaching shapes. Zed looked up at the shapes.  
"That's not Serpentera." He thought.

Up in space on the lead saucer Klank and Orbus radioed Silo on the other saucer.  
"Alright Silo ready you ships cannons. It's looks like Zed and his forces are having a party. Lets make sure it goes out with a big old bang! It's time to pay them back for their little peace offer present!" Shouted Klank.  
"Oh yes let's make sure their party is a blast!" Shouted Orbus.  
The cannons on the saucers began to fire up. Suddenly a huge form appeared next to the saucers. It was Serpentera!  
"Oh good! Staroid captured Serpentera and just in time to join us in destroying Zed and Rita." Said Klank as he radioed Serpentera.  
"Hello machine dorks! We managed to defend Serpentera and we destroyed your buddy and his saucer! Now were going to destroy you!" Shouted Goldar.  
"No one threatens my sister and Ed!" Shouted Rito.  
"Or our party!" Shouted Elgar.  
Klank and Orbus starred in shock for several moments. Finally Klank shouted some orders.  
"All ships fire at Serpentera! We Have to either destroy it or capture it before it attacks and destroy us!" He shouted.  
The two saucers and fleet of Quadrafighters started opening fire on the zord. Several laser blast hit and rocked it. Inside the cockpit Elgar was firing the mini lasers at the Quadrafighters taking several out. Goldar charged up the main canon. On board one of the saucers Silo decided he was going to fly to Serpentera and take it himself. He walked to the air locks. He launched himself at Serpentera and started his engines. He flew right at Serpentera's head. Goldar fired the main cannon and hit Silo's saucer and destroyed it. Silo made it to Serpentera's head and started banging on the cockpit with his fist.  
"We got company!" Shouted Elgar.  
"I'll deal with! Rito take the controls!" Shouted Goldar as he jumped from the pilots chair.  
Rito took the controls as Goldar raced out the air lock and flew towards Silo. He collided with Silo and they went tumbling down towards some of the lower parts of the zord. Silo had Goldar pinned to one of Serpentera's legs. It seemed like Goldar was going to lose. Goldar looked up and saw the tractor beam above them. He knew he could win. He just hoped that his friends would know what to do.  
Inside the cockpit Rito saw Goldar getting pinned by Silo on the monitor. He had to do something. Rito saw the tractor beam on the monitor above Goldar and Silo. He quickly pushed the the beam's on switch. In space Silo still had Goldar pinned down.  
"Any last words flying monkey?" Asked Silo.  
"Yeah. Your going up!" Shouted Goldar.  
Silo felt some huge force grab him from behind and pull him away from Goldar. Silo let out an angry confused shout. Goldar smiled and flew back into Serpentera. He thanked Rito and took back the controls. Out in space Silo was trying to escape the tractor beam by firing all his engines at full speed, but he still couldn't escape. Klank's saucer still continued to fire at Serpentera. Goldar worked the controls. He was messing with the tractor beam's controls and the main cannon's controls. He pushed a button and a tube that was connected to the main cannon was lowered down to the tractor beam. He then turned off the tractor beam. Silo who still had his engines going at max speed flew into the tube and was loaded into the main cannon. Goldar pointed the main cannon at Klank's saucer.  
"Here's your buddy back!" He shouted as he pressed the fire button.  
Silo shot out of the cannon like a missile heading straight towards Klank's saucer. Klank and Orbus saw him coming. The ran screaming to a nearby escape pod.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu!" Screamed Silo as he hit the saucer and went right to it's core.  
The saucer exploded into great fiery display. The monsters on the moon clapped and cheered at the display. The escape pod that contained Klank and Orbus came tumbling out of the explosion and went flying through space.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaasaasuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" They both screamed as they tumbled through space in their escape pod.

Serpentera returned to the moon. Rito, Goldar, and Elgar exited. Zed was waiting for them.  
"Explain to me what is going!" Demanded Zed.  
Before the three monsters could say anything a large part of a destroyed saucer hit the ground near them, a few destroyed Cogs spilled out. Zed and the others starred at the crash.  
"Is that a Machine Empire saucer with Cogs?" Asked Zed.  
The monsters saw an opportunity.  
"Yes they are master!" Said Goldar.  
"We found out some Machine Empire goons were coming here to attack." Said Rito.  
"So we took Serpentera out to deal with them for you." Finished Elgar.  
Zed starred at them.  
"Fine I guess I believe you." He said. " hey what happen to Bulk and Skull?" He asked.  
The three monsters bowed their heads in sadness.  
"They are lost in space." Said Goldar.  
"Let's part in their memory!" Shouted Elgar.  
"Your right they would have wanted it that way." Said Rito.  
The four monster went to go party some more. The party went on for nearly a week then disbanded. The recreated Crash and the Creeps ditched Elgar and went to travel the galaxy. Elgar went back to the space station and things returned to normal on the moon.

Deep in space Bulk and Skull had landed on an astroid. They waited to see if their friends would come pick them up, but they didn't. For several hours they waited, until finally they saw a ship. They waved it down. The ship flew over to them and opened up. Inside was a green lizard man.  
"Hello my name is Tritor. Do you guys need a ride?" He said.  
"Yes." Said Bulk and Skull.  
"Hop on in." Said Tritor.  
They hopped in and started flying away.  
"You two remind me of a couple of humans I met." Said Tritor.  
"Yeah we get that all lot." Said Bulk.  
"It's true." Said Skull.  
The ship flew off into space with Bulk and Skull wondering what kind of crazy adventures awaited them in the future.

The End.


End file.
